The Roommate
by Trytobe
Summary: Drew just left, I'm feeling lonely.. please come to my condo and we can get cozy? Fiona texted to her girlfriend. Not knowing the actual meaning of cozy when Imogen finally arrived. Pure Fimogen love and a visit from a certain someone. I do not own Degrassi .


The Roommate

**Before you start reading this story, you have to know that English is not my first language. I tried really hard to get everything in correct English. I would see this scenario happen in the real Degrassi too. Accept for the long make out part. I hope you guys like the story. Please review! Thank you. It's more from Fiona's point of view. But also a little bit Imogen's POV. Enjoy! This story plays after the ending off season 12.5.**

**Fiona's POV**

'Hé musky eating machine,' I said when I came home from my two hours in the internet café.

After my family has no money I'm forced to go to that smelly café to skype with my mum because I had to sell my Apple computers, because, well, it isn't necessary and I can do my homework during schooltime. When you have a lot of money you don't care about the value of anything. Not even friendship.. but I now know that I really needed it. Otherwise I would still be drinking. When Holly J came around I knew where friends were for, but after my explosive feelings for her that changed a little bit. I'm glad though that we made it up and she's still one of my best friends and sister in law now she and Declan made it official for the second time. They were so cute together when I went to New York in December. I think I would have been very jealous if I hadn't had a girlfriend myself. What Declan has, I want to have. Only not Holly J this time. Now I'm with one of the greatest and cutest girls in the world. My Immy.

'He you. I just did my laundry and wiped everything down before I leave. I'm sorry that this roommate experience thing couldn't last longer, but now Bianca has it difficult with her Auntie and my mum wants me at home it's best for me that I'm leaving,' Drew said.

'I understand, but I'm really going to miss you and your jokes and your cooking skills! I think I'm going to cry.'

'No don't cry! Then I'll have to wipe the floor again', Drew said with a smirk on his face.

I laughed, but I wasn't happy about this. My mother's housarrest is due another month, so now I'd have to get a job so I could pay my rent or just sit and wait for another roommate to join me. With Drew living here I could manage to come around every week, but I couldn't go shopping and I had to eat less than I was used to.

'But Drew, I understand you're going. I'm just really gonna miss you..and..'

**RING!**

At exact that moment the doorbell rang.

'Well that's Bianca I guess!' Drew said.

Drew gave me a big hug, grabbed his stuff and walked to the front door.

'WAIT!' I yelled.

I ran towards my bedroom and to my dresser. I opened it and grabbed a little blue box out of it.

'Here, you almost forgot,' I said to Drew.

When Drew asked Bianca to marry him, he bought here no ring. He used the ring from the meal I got from him. When I 'accidentally' got the girls toy. After a month he went to the mall to get her a real diamant ring. But he wanted to give it to her in a special way and because she was also staying here most of the nights he thought it was saver to hide it in my dresser. In case she found the ring. I wasn't really down with the idea of hiding it in my bedroom, because I had a ton of scenario's playing in my head about Imogen finding it and thinking I would propose to her and, if I think about it I'm really digging the idea, but we haven't even got fully sexually active yet, so that wasn't a good idea.

'Thanks,' Drew said while he gave me the cutest kiss on my cheeck and went through the front door.

'No, I want to thank you. For being the best roommate someone could ever ask for. And I'm really grateful that you helped me with placing signs and papers all around the neighbourhood so I can find a new roommate.' After saying my last words.. I waved desperatly at him. Waiting for him to say 'JUST KIDDING' but he didn't. After I heard the door falling into the lock I sat down on the couch. I grabbed my phone and started to text my Immy.

_Drew just left, I'm feeling lonely.. please come to my condo and we can get cozy? XO_

After the longest five minutes in my lonely condo I got a text back.

_You're lucky Fions! I have just spend the morning with Natalie and she's now driving me home. I just said to her to give me a swing to your house. I'm in your arms before you know it. Wiee! xoxoxoxoxo_

Me and Imogen where taking things slow for more than five months now. Well, slow.. we did got to second base, and after that Imogen was much more touchy than before, so maybe I shouldn't have those stupid dialogues with myself and just go with the flow. It's just that with Charlie..she was the one with the experience and I was a 'just out in the open lesbian' so that was different. I was ready much sooner than Imogen was. But that was because Imogen had this question in her head.. is she a lesbian, bisexual, a straight girl having a moment or just a girl visiting? But with Imogen I'm not pushy. I'm actually really enjoying the slow time. We are learning everything emotionally about each other and after that we can get to the physical stuff.

_'Open the door' _said the textmessage I just got from Imogen. I ran to the door and opened it.

'FIONS!' She screamed. She put her arms around me and captured my bottom lip with her mouth. She traced my bottom lip with here tongue and I let her slide her tongue in my mouth. We got caught up in this kiss for like what felt like two hours. After the several minutes it actually lasted we both stopped for some air. Smiling to each other.

'You're beautiful,' I said.

'And you're the most passionate kisser on this planet,' Imogen replied.

I couldn't stop my face from turning red, but Imogen saw that face a lot, so I didn't mind.

'So, I went with Natalie to a SPA today! We got a massage and facial and then they learned us massaging techniques!' Imogen said while we were walking towards the kitchen.

'That's so nice. You know that you have to give me one, don't you.'

'Why did you think I mentioned it Fiona Coyne. My lovely girlfriend deserves to get one special session from her girlfriend.'

'NOW?' I said while getting closer to her face. I leaned towards here and I pressed my lips against hers. She grabbed my hand, let go off my lips, grabbed her bag and lead me towards my own bedroom. She placed her hands on my ugly sweatpants and pulled it down my legs. Causing me to wear only some pink lingerie. She pushed me down the bed and began to kiss me roughly. I moaned by the aggressive kisses I got from her and I felt her hand on my waist. She ripped my shirt of and started tracing towards my bra. I felt her cold hands touching my bare skin and I couldn't stop the loud moan coming from the deepest place in my throat. She unhooked my bra and threw it somewhere on the ground. Our lips still locked on each other. Now she was pressing kisses on my cheeck, down to my neck. Her hands still on my bare stomach, moving towards my cup C boobs. She grabbed my left boob and squeezed in it. Still placing kisses in my neck.

'Are you ready,' she whispered in my ear.

'hmm.. yeah,' I said. Caught up in the moment.

'Fions.. I'm ready'. Was this the moment? After five months is Imogen ready to have sex with me?

She looked into my eyes and gave me the one smile she gave me on top of the ferris wheel. The one when I knew my dream and fantasie had come true. The one that made me think about her even more and miss her even more when I went to New York.

I placed my hands on her back and turned her around. So now I was on top. I placed kisses on her mouth her cheeck, in her neck. I started teasing here with my lips and placed my hands under her shirt. She let out a soft moan and I felt her hands around my waist. Tracing down my butt. I felt her soft hands touching my bare skin as she got rid of my panties. I was know completely naked lying on top of her. I could feel her body tensing when I got to her bra and unlocked it. I felt her boobs in my hand, gently squeezing it. I got rid off her shirt and now we had skin on skin contact. It felt fantastic. She captured my bottom lip with her mouth and we got in one of the passionates kisses ever. My hand slowly going down to her skirt and panties. I slowly pulled them off her thighs and started straddle her legs. She shuddered as I continued doing it. Slightly going with my hand on the inside of her legs.

'Fions, please.. fuck me.' Hearing her say that I felt a sort of thunder going through my whole body.

I placed my hands on her pussy and slowly begun to rub her. She left out a moan and I got in her with two fingers.

Imogen grit her teeth and said. 'Fions I want to feel your lips on me. Everywhere.'

I did as I was told and went from her earlobe to her shoulders. Placing kisses around her boobs slowly licking near her intrance.

'Fions.. please stop teasing me. Ah fuck.' I looked in Imogens eyes. She desperatly looked at me. She wanted me so bad..

**Imogen's POV**

Why is Fiona teasing me I can't hold it any longer. I felt her hot breath on my skin and I squirmed impatiently. Fiona dived with her tongue inside me and I grabbed as much blanket as I could hold. I felt her hands on my thighs and her tongue inside me. I resisted the urge to close my legs on her head, but the intense sensations she was giving me were making me convulse with pleasure. She twirled around with her tongue and after I thought it couldn't get any better she placed her tongue on my clit and she began to roughly suck and lick my pussy. I couldn't hold it together. This was to much..

'FIONS I'M GOING T... GOD!' I released the loudest moan/orgasm I've ever had. I looked up and saw Fiona's face. Covered with my smut. I grabbed her arm and placed a kiss on her lips. Tasting my own juices in the process. She placed one leg between mine and we started to do that kiss over and over again. I unlocked my lips from hers and I looked into her eyes.

'Immy.. I love you..I'm in love with you,' she said. My whole body stopped functioning for a moment as I took in her words. She loves me. I placed my lips on hers for a sweet kiss, looked into her eyes and said..

'And I'm in love with you and care about you more than anyone. I never felt this much for someone. I love love love you Fions.' As our eyes stayed in the same staring position, I looked at her. Taking in her beauty. The love of my life is here. With me. Lying naked on a bed and she loves me. We looked in eachtothers eyes and I felt Fiona's pussy on my thighs. She kissed me. Slipping here tongue into my mouth. Our tongues now battling for dominance. I was turned on the first second I felt her pussy on my bare skin.

'Fions..,' I left out with a moan.

'Immy..' She said during our kiss.

'Fions.. I.. we.. I need you, I want more.'

**Fiona's POV**

I rose from my position and sat on Imogen while looking into her eyes. This is my girl and she loves me. I'm so glad we finally said the actual words. We always expressed the words in our bodylanguage, but we never exactly said it. I was sitting on Imogen and she was staring at me. Innocently and waiting for me to make a move. I slowly began to grind on her. She opened her mouth and made the most moaning face anyone could have. I lifted my head up to the ceiling, placing my hands on her hips. I slowly began to grind deeper. Our pussies touching one another, our clits melting together. I felt a shudder through my body. My clit screaming for attention. Imogen desperatly looked at me. I bowed down and placed an intense kiss on her mouth. She hold on to my lips for a very long time. So I would know she enjoyed this. I couldn't hold this feeling anymore and started grinding deeper and harder into Imogen's pussy. We rose from out positions so now our clits were touching. This positions could be the one that could end our virginity. I started humping Imogen. Felt her hot core on mine.

'Imogen I'm going to...'

FIONS! Oh..' Imogen moaned.

'Imogen.. Ah..' I replied. I was going to climax in ten seconds. I felt it.

'IMOGEN I'M GOING T... O.. AHM.' As I finished my sentence we both let out a loud cry as our orgasms where filling the room. I collapsed right next to her on the bed. We looked in each others eyes and knew this was right. Nothing else could stop us, I felt incredible.

After an hour staring at each other and kissing I went for a sentence.

'I really enjoyed this Immy. I'm so happy. I feel like we could do anything together. Like we have superpowers, you know?'

'I really enjoyed this too. I never thought my first time would be so flawless, you know, it all happened so easy and I felt so comfortable. But I always feel that way around you. I'm so glad you kissed me at the top of the ferris wheel. I was so happy.'

'I'm really tough, aren't I?'

'Yes you're. And I can honestly say that I'm no longer scared.'

'Scared for what Immy?'

'Yes. On top of the ferris wheel. I was so scared what my feelings for you meant and where it would take me and I was scared, because I always followed my brain, you know, and this time my heart and intense feelings. It scared me.' Imogen said. I looked at her beautiful eyes and perfectly shaped eyebrows, seeking for fear. But it had left her. Imogen was now fully comfortable.

'I'm happy that you find your way and that it led to me. Words or moves could never express how much I love you. Everytime I see you I'm blushing and smiling and asking myself how I got so lucky. You're the best thing that ever happened to me.' I said smiling at her. She gazed at me. Looking through my soul. I had exposed myself and so had she. Everything was now in the open. It felt like we had finally got our relationship full circle.

'And I love you. And I'm very happy that you've waited for me on taking things slow.' She said. With these words we ended the conversation and gave each other a kiss on the lips.

'Shower?' I said.

'Yeah sure.'

We showered together. Imogen couldn't stop touching me in the shower. She soaped me in and I felt the hot water tracing down my body. I also felt Imogen's hand tracing down my stomach towards my private area. She started kissing me and I relaxed my body. I now felt her fingers in me. She knew exactly where to touch me and in five minutes I let out a loud moan and I had one of the best orgasms. She stared at me. Kissing me quick and jumped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and started to dry myself. After the shower we got dressed and sat down on the couch. Imogen's head was placed on my shoulders and she had her eyes closed. We were enjoying the moment and the memories we had just made. We lost our virginity to each other and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Before I let myself getting in another fantasie I heard a loud noise.

**RING!**

'Oh the doorbell! Could it be Drew? He must have forgotten something,' I said half to myself, half to Imogen. When I opened the door my body froze. I looked into her eyes. And I couldn't move.

'He Fiona. I saw this while walking outside from Art Class..looking for a roommate? I couldn't believe she was here. Here on my doorstep. Actually, sort of asking to move in. I knew I had to say something..

'He Charlie. I...'

'I know.. It has been a long time. Maybe want to grab a cup of coffee?' She said.

'Well.. I..

'Who is this?' Imogen said after she walked down to the front door.

'Uh.. this is Charlie! My.. ex..girlfriend..'

'Salute to you, Charlie.' Imogen said with her arms crossed.

'Hello, sorry for interrupting your.. homework?'

'Well Charlie.. this is my girlfriend actually. Imogen. We're dating for five months now.' I looked at Imogen. She looked like she wanted to kill Charlie. Like she would burst out into flames any moment.

'So.. the thing is I would like to drink coffee with you. But that's it. And I could safely say that it wouldn't be good for you to be my roommate.'

'No it definitely would not be good..' Imogen said. Her eyes getting sharper any second.

'I'm really sorry.. Fiona.. I didn't know.. I'm sorry..I'm gonna go. Sorry.'

With that Charlie left. Imogen walked towards the bedroom.

'Immy.. wait..' I slammed the door and ran towards Imogen.

'I'm so sorry for that, Immy.' She looked upset and I placed my hand on her back. She was staring at the ground not saying anything.

'Please Immy, tell me, what are you thinking about.' She looked at me like I was a circus freak.

'Charlie is what's wrong. What if she was her when I wasn't around! What would have happened then. Fions.. you're way to sweet to everyone. Maybe you let her in and.. you know.. anything could have happened.

'Immy! You know I would never have done something as you describe with 'anything'. I love you and only you and I would never do anything to mess up our relationship.

'You really mean that?' It's weird that Imogen is so insecure with us right now. After our two hours lasting adventure and our talk. But on the other hand I understand. After you have sex you feel vulnerable and having a first confrontation with anyone's ex is hard.

'Yes, I do. We lost our virginity to each other an hour ago. I love you till death do us part. I can't stop thinking about you even I don't have room to think. And you're the most wonderful and special person in the world. And I would never do something to mess things up with you. I love you.'

'I think about you too, a lot. You're my light, my muze, my everything. I will always be there for you. I love you too.' With that we got in the most passionate kiss we had since we first began to date. After our kiss I grabbed my phone. Looked up Charlie's number and erased it.

Nothing is coming in between me and my Immy. I looked at Imogen and she smiled at me.

'Immy..' I said.

'Yeah?'

'You still owe me that massage..'

'Do you think you deserve that massage?' She said with a naughty face. I looked at her. She smirked and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips and before we knew it we had gotten ourselves in another make out session.

**THE END. **

**I hope you liked this story. I've been reading this sites fanfictions for almost a whole summer and I really needed to get some fimogen feelings out of my system. This was my first fanfiction ever written. So I hope you enjoyed it. It would not have a sequel. So it's just this one chapter. Maybe I will post another story if you ask for it. But I can't promise anything, because I have school and I'm in my senior year. If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know below. But thanks for reading and please REVIEW. **


End file.
